Not supposed to be like this
by mylastserenade
Summary: Written for my Panda. Her x Loki.


Loki is a God.  
Loki is the God of mischief and he shouldn't care so much for this mortal, but he does. He shouldn't want to kiss her, to touch her, to make love to her; but he does and no matter how much he tries to not want to, his feelings don't change.

Staring into the unnaturally blue eyes, he curses himself, feeling his heart sink. He wants this wonderfully unique agent to be here of her own accord, not because the tesseracts power. Human's are so easily replaced, they are here to be ruled but this woman...he doesn't want to rule this woman, he wants her by his side, as his lover, as his queen.

Running a finger down his face he sighs softly, eyes roaming over her, stopping briefly at where she keeps her daggers, "If I let you go, would you run, Crystal?"

Agent Crystal Lynne Strode stands perfectly, still, blinking slowly unsure of what to say, unsure of what her master wants to hear.

Loki's knuckles turn white, as he grips his staff tighter. He knows that he could order her to take her clothes off, order her to enjoy it, but he doesn't want that. He wants Crystal to want him of her own free will, but that will never happen, he's been inside her mind and knows all too well that her heart belongs to another, despite them not being together, but could it still be worth taking a chance?

He mummers a spell, the door magically locking, before raising the arm that holds his staff. He pauses, eyes meeting hers before he lightly touches it to her chest, watching as her eyes drain to black and then to their natural, beautiful, colour. She looks so much better without the unnatural blue eyes, so, so much better and he stares into them for a moment too long, not seeing the fist come towards his face.  
Crystal's training has naturally kicked in, recognizing Loki as a threat. She doesn't manage to punch him particularity hard, she's capable of hitting much harder, but it's still enough to split his lip, and oh she'd be lying if she said the red doesn't look good against his pale skin.  
"That will be the one and only time you ever have the chance to strike me." He hisses in her ear and she's not sure why she isn't trying to strike him again. but instead they're stood perfect still just staring at one another.

"I know what you..."  
He raises a hand and she stops talking, but he hasn't used magic.  
"You cannot even begin to know what I want since it comes as a shock even to myself."

Loki sits, crossing his legs as the agent tries the door, despite knowing it's pointless.  
"I'm not going to tell you any shield..."  
He waves his hand dismissively, "It's not SHIELD I'm interested in, it's you."  
Crystal just stares at him.

"Tell me about yourself."  
It's a command, one she doesn't obey.  
"Or don't."

The God sighs, "You have no idea just how beautiful you are, do you?"  
Crystal blinks and Loki smiles.  
"I want you." The words are almost whispered, like he's afraid to say them and secretly he is, but he'd never admit it. "I want you to be mine."  
Her jaw hits the floor and she shakes her head,  
"You're lying."  
"I'm not."He stands, moving towards her slowly, as if she were some sort of skittish animal. "There is something about you, something that calls me to you and I want you."

She doesn't remember raising her hands so they could tangle in his robes, doesn't remember staring up at him to lock eyes and see if she she could spot the hint a of a lie. She doesn't, of course she doesn't.  
"I want you too." It's so quiet that if he hadn't been pressed against her he would have missed it, "But you are the enemy and even if you weren't." She bites her bottom lip, "I love somebody else."

He knew this, he had seen it in her thoughts, so why does it bother him so much to hear it? It's not the rejection, it's the fact that this mortal is so wrapped up on someone who is not him.  
The anger rises and he advances on her, causing her to try and shrink back, make herself seem smaller. Her reaction makes him stop, he never wanted to scare her, instead he sighs. "We could have had it all." He mummers rubbing his thumb along her cheek, "But you wont let that happen will you?" And he'll never admit that it hurts as she shakes her head in a silent no, never admit that somewhere along the line she's managed to get so much power over him.

Leaning down until lips meet her forehead, he reaches for the staff.  
"I wish I didn't have to do this, Crystal, my darling," He admits far too honestly, "but there's no other way you'd be mine."

And she tries to protest, tries to get the words out but she can't. Can't because she's under the spell once more, eyes the same old unnatural blue that Loki hates on her and all he can do is sweep out of the room, before he breaks because it isn't supposed to be like this, but it is and it will never be any different.


End file.
